<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Позови меня с собой by Horned_Shield, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296752">Позови меня с собой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horned_Shield/pseuds/Horned_Shield'>Horned_Shield</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021'>WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horned_Shield/pseuds/Horned_Shield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ (или не АУ), где Протагонист умирает до начала осуществления операции<br/>песня: PALINA - Позови меня с собой</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Позови меня с собой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>